Affectus Enutriat
by Im dead inside
Summary: There are so much more magical creatures than most people think, Bill meets one that is the last of his kind. One surrounded in mystery and isn't keen on explaining his kind, only what Bill needs to know. WARNING: M/M, ADULT THEMES! This is a trailer, let me know if you want me to continue. I have an idea of where I want it to go, but not sure. Sporadic updates if continued. R&R!
1. Trailer

**A/N:** This is a story I want to try out, but am not sure whether to do it, so I'm putting this out and if I get enough feedback and requests to continue, otherwise I'll take it down after a few months. I'M TAKING IT DOWN ON 24-7-2013 if I don't get enough requests.

* * *

**Affectus Enutriat(TEASER)**

He sits at the bar, twirling a wineglass with a dark substance inside it, as the door to the club opens once more. He doesn't react even as the man that stepped inside makes his way over to him. He merely licks his right index finger and rubs it over the rim of the glass, making the glass sing.

"Neat trick, how do you do that?" the man standing to the side and behind him asks as he twitches his head a bit towards the man. "You wet your finger a bit, and rub it over the rim of the glass, so it sings. The sound it makes tells you what the glass is made from. Whether it's glass, crystal, diamond or some else." He hears the man hum a little in understanding. "Please have a seat, Mr. Curse-Breaker." He says to the man, and waves for him to take the seat the next to him, his hair shielding his face from the curse-breaker and the light catching on his sharp, golden fingernails that have a rim of amethyst at the end.

The redhead as he can now see opens his mouth to speak but he interrupts him. "It's not blood if that is what you're thinking, Mr. Curse-Breaker. It is merely a fine red wine." He mutters with a slight smile before taking a drink and then holding the glass up to the light and swirling the glass a bit. The redhead seems to shake himself for a moment before holding out his hand. "Name's Bill Weasley. And may I ask what you are? You don't have to answer if you don't want."

He turns to Bill and flicks his deep black hair behind his long pointed ear, revealing a flawless face with pale skin, a straight nose, rosy lips and almond eyes the color of amethysts with a ring of gold around the pupils. All of those features set in a face that looks not a day older than 17 years old.

"Name's Shuuren, and I'm what you would call a 'non-human'. A magical creature, and a "Dark" creature to be more specific." The newly dubbed Shuuren says, making air-quotes when he says the word "Dark". Bill makes an inquisitive sound before speaking once more. "I figured you were a non-human form the ears." He smiles to show he means no offence, "What kind of creature are you then? And are you sure you should be in a bar like this, you look like your barely 17. No offence of course." Bill adds after realizing that he sounds a bit patronizing.

Shuuren merely smiles at his companion before speaking. "I'm something you never have and never will meet again. Also," and here Shuuren's smile turns mischievous, "I'm older than I look, Mr. Curse-Breaker." He winks at the flustered redhead sitting next to him, looking immensely pleased with the reaction he pulled from the other. Bill hum and nods, realizing the dark-haired beauty won't tell him anything more on what race he belongs to.

"So, Mr. Curse-Breaker. Do you believe in tarot?" Shuuren suddenly breaks the silence and sits up straight after several minutes of Bill nursing his drink and Shuuren having finished his wine. Bill blinks for a moment, not understanding the seemingly random question until Shuuren suddenly produces a tarot-deck from somewhere on his person, which seems impossible with the skintight, black, leather pants, the knee-high biker-boots and the deep red, nearly black, silk dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that hide his slender and petit body from hungry eyes.

Instead of waiting for Bill's answer, Shuuren starts shuffling the deck with practiced ease. When their eyes meet, Shuuren speaks again, not letting the connection between their eyes go.

"What do you want to know, Mr. Curse-Breaker?" Bill blinks.

"You could call me Bill you know?" Shuuren nods and hums absently, obviously waiting for an answer. Bill shakes his head and hums. "How will this mess with Fleur turn out?" He asks at last. Shuuren hums again and start to lay out the cards in a pattern, ending it as a cross before laying the deck to the side and opens his mouth to explain when four more cards fall from the top of the deck. Shuuren blinks and places them in the four open corners.

The first card is "The Wheel of Fortune" at the bottom of the original cross, standing for the present and the base of the situation.

The second card is "The World" in the middle of the cross, standing for Bill's desires.

The third card is "Four of Swords" at the right hand of the cross, standing for helpful matters.

The fourth card is "Five of Swords" at the left hand of the cross, standing for the opposing forces.

The fifth card is "Six of Wands" at the top of the cross, standing for the outcome. (1)

The other four cards are:

"Eight of Cups"

"Five of Wands"

"Six of Swords"

"Three of Cups"(1a)

Shuuren blinks at the spread. "My, such and interesting answer the Fates give us." He murmurs softly to himself as Bill leans forward to see the cards.

"What do they mean?" He asks quietly, not sure why he is afraid to speak any louder.

Shuuren starts gently and turns to Bill. "Well, let me talk you through it, okay?" He asks before pointing at the card with an "X". "This is called "The Wheel of Fortune", it stands for your present. It means a change of your fortune, you are starting a new cycle." He waits for Bill to nod his understanding before pointing and the card with a "XXI" at the top. "This is "The World", and stands for your desires. It means triumph and achievement, success and happiness." Bill nods again and he points at the card with four swords on it at the right side of the former cross. "This is "Four of Swords" as you've probably already guessed. It stands for what will help you. The card means rest and recovery following strain." Without waiting for Bill to nod this time, he points at the card at the left side of the cross. "The "Five of Swords" stands for opposing forces, things that will work against you. The card means deceit, a hidden agenda and unfair dealings." Pointing at the card at the top of what was the cross, Shuuren continues. "This one stands for the outcome, "Six of Wands", it means success, achievement and promotions." He point to the cards in the four corners. "These are, "Eight of Cups", "Five of Wands", "Six of Swords" and "Three of Cups". The "Eight of Cups" means abandoning a path, disillusionment and to be emotionally unfulfilled. The "Five of Wands" means conflict, quarreling and competition. The "Six of Swords" means harmony after strain, a journey over water. And the "Three of Cups" means happiness and achievement and wedding or family celebrations." Bill blinks looking a bit bewildered.

"Something has changed between you and this Fleur. It is changing everything between you. You want to be happy, you want the issue to be resolved peacefully and move on without regrets. You need to find your balance once more after the situation has been resolved, let yourself relax and recuperate. Someone is after you, making resolving the situation harder; they are sabotaging your efforts. But you will pull through in the end, it will all work out.

"Your involvement with Fleur is leaving you drained and lost from your real purpose. You are fighting with others, her and also others that are butting into your business." Bill snorts softly at the wording but nods for Shuuren to continue.

"Everything will smooth out in the end, the peace will return. You will find happiness, Mr. Curse-Breaker. And it will be celebrated." Shuuren ends softly smiling softly with a far-away look in his eyes, melancholy and sadness swimming through those unique eyes before he blinks, takes a deep breath and returns the cards to the deck and then returns the deck to its pouch which disappears to somewhere on Shuuren's person.

Bill looks at him bemusedly. "You still call me Mr. Curse-Breaker, why?" Shuuren throws him a coy smile. "I like the nickname. So, what brought you to this seedy establishment, Mr. Curse-Breaker?" He says with a suggestive tone, leaning in a bit closer to the redhead. "I needed to relax, too much bickering and fighting going on at home." Bill smiles and gives Shuuren a blatant once-over. Shuuren smiles and hops off of his stool and moving closer to Bill, placing a hand on Bill's chest. "Really? Seems my reading was accurate then." Bill smiles. "Seems so." He then captures Shuuren's mouth in a hot searing kiss, that Shuuren eagerly responds to, clutching Bill's shirt in his hands and molds himself to the other's larger and broader frame as Bill wraps his arms around his waist. Breaking the kiss for air, Shuuren pushes Bill a bit away from him to look him in the eye.

"What about your Fleur?" Bill sighs and drops his head on Shuuren's shoulder. "We broke up, but she refuses to accept it, my family is happy and taunting her, and her parents are pissed off at me even though _she_ was the one that cheated on me." Shuuren hums, petting Bill's hair. "So… You're single?" Bill lifts his head and looks at him for a moment before laughing and nodding. Shuuren sighs and nods. "Before we do this, you need to know what you're getting into, so listen closely."

* * *

(1) I really did lay this spread when I was thinking about this scene, so I'm merely repeating what I found out the first time, and my interpretation. I got the individual meanings from the "Easy Tarot Handbook" by _Josephine Ellershaw_. My personal deck is the "Gilded Deck". It is a truly beautiful deck and thus is the one Shuuren uses.

(1a) About the four extra cards, they really did fall from the top of my deck when I KNOW they couldn't have fallen so suddenly, the deck was completely stable after I put it down so I was a bit freaked out by it. But when I checked them, they fit in perfectly with the rest of my spread… So I just went with it in the fic as well.

If you don't agree with my interpretation that's fine, but I ask you not to start arguing with me that it's wrong, it's what I believe it means. Feel free to leave your own interpretations of the spread in reviews, or send me a PM. I'm curious as to what others think it means.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER: SOPA!

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

puffin

drarry-lover23

I'm dead inside


End file.
